


Just Let It Go

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger, and what to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let It Go

## Just Let It Go

#### by blairbear

  
They aren't mine. We're just playing. I'll put them back when we're done - I promise.  
Thanx to Annie who makes it better.  
None  
This story is a sequel to: None

* * *

Title: Just Let It Go  
By: blairbear  
Pairing: None  
Rating: G  
Beta: Thanx to annie, who makes it better. Summary: Anger, and what to do with it. Archive: Anyone who would like it. 

Just Let it Go  
By: blairbear 

"I don't know what do to with it. I've never felt anything like this before," Blair tried to explain. 

"What to do with what, Chief?" questioned Jim. 

"All this left-over anger." 

"Just let it go, Chief." 

"I can't," Blair continued. "I thought that once the perp was caught that the anger would finally dissipate, but, it's not. I've tried everything! Even meditating doesn't help." 

"Why not come with me to the gym this morning? Maybe you'll be able to work it out. Helps me." 

"You?" 

"Yeah. Why do you think I go to the gym so much?" 

"You mean it's not to look better in your shorts? Not to look better in your tanks? Not to drool over all the women there?" 

"No." Jim replied before the final syllable was out of Blair's lungs. 

"Yeah, right. But maybe that'll help. Nothing else has." 

The men grabbed their duffle bags filled with their workout clothes and headed over to Red's Gym. The gym would be quite busy at this time of the day. It being Saturday morning and rainy outside, the workout freaks would all be at the enclosed structure to maintain their bodies. 

"Okay. Let's get changed and get moving." 

"If you say so, Jim." 

Once changed, Jim led Blair out into the main area of the gym. 

"Why not start on the treadmill, Sandburg? Low impact. Let me set it for you." 

Jim set the apparatus to begin at a slow walking pace, and increase incrementally to the point of an easy run. 

"There you go. Once the program begins, you have a five minute slow walk to warm up. Then you go into a faster walk and finally into a run. You'll run for thirty minutes, then you'll go into the cool down. Any questions?" 

"No." 

Blair began and ended his workout on the treadmill without relieving any of the pent-up anger he still had. 

"Look, Jim. It's not working!" Blair's voice was hard, and his tone impatient. He puffed out a sigh of resignation. "I'm gonna go back to the loft and try meditating again.">>

"No. Let's just try something else. What about biking? Yeah. That'll get you goin'." 

And as he did with the mechanized treadmill, Jim set up a grueling bike workout to hopefully help his partner. 

An hour later, and Blair was still angry. The two had already spent almost two hours at the gym, and Blair's anger level was still through the roof, and Jim was beginning to tire. 

"That's it, Jim! I'm going back to the loft." 

"No!" Replied Jim. "Give me one last chance. I know this will work." 

"Fine. But, if it doesn't, I'm outta here!" 

"Deal. Let's go." 

Jim grabbed Blair's elbow and headed towards the back of the gym and through a set of double doors. 

Sit," Jim instructed as soon as they were inside. "Let's get these on you." 

"Oh, no. I'm not boxing." 

"It'll help." Jim continued, as he laced up the first boxing glove. 

"No, it won't." 

"It will. You'll just be hitting the bag. There. All done. Now, come with me." 

Jim led Blair through a second set of double doors at the other end of the small gear up room, after also fitting his partner with head and groin padding. 

"Here's the bag. Now hit it like this." 

Jim demonstrated how to hit the bag, and backed away for Blair to begin. 

"This is not working." Blair said to Jim, as he returned ten minutes later. 

"But this will." With that, he hit Blair on the arm with his own gloved hands. "Let's go. That way." Jim then herded Blair towards and through a third set of doors. 

"There's the ring. Get in." 

"You've got to be kidding me. I've never boxed in my life, and you want me to get into the ring with you!" 

"I haven't boxed since I was in college, Sandburg. I won't kill you." 

"That's right; because I'm not getting in there with you." 

"Yes, you are. This will help you release that anger." 

"I don't know, Jim. I think meditation is sounding really good right about now." 

"Not as good as it will after all that anger is gone. Just try it for a few minutes. If, after ten minutes you don't feel any better, we'll go home." 

"Fine." 

"Okay. Hold your hands here and block what comes at you." 

"Of course I'm gonna block what comes towards my face! It's one of my best features." 

"That mug? Come, on." 

* * *

The loft - several hours later 

"Just open the damn door, Sandburg." 

"Really, Jim. It was just a lucky punch. You know I've never boxed before. Hell, I've never even been in a fight before. I've never hit anyone, on purpose, with my own hands." 

"Just, let it go, Sandburg." 

"What can I get you?" Blair asked as he helped Jim to the couch. 

"Nothing." 

"Can I get you a pillow for your neck?" 

"No." 

"What about an afghan? It seems a little chilly in here." 

"No. I'm fine." 

"How about a soda? I'd get you a beer, but the doctor said no alcohol with the pain pills." 

"No. I'm not thirsty." 

"How about a cushion for your feet. Let me get your shoes off so you can relax." 

"Blair! This is not your fault. So let it go." 

"It is my fault." 

"It's not." 

"It is! I was the only other person in that ring." 

"I was also in the ring. Remember? I was the one showing you how to box. I was the one who insisted on you getting into the ring with me. I was the one pushing you to do something you didn't want to do." 

"But..." 

"No buts." 

"How's your nose feeling?" 

"Broken." 

"I'm sorry." 

"You've said that about a million times over the past three hours, Chief. I know you're sorry. I also know that it wasn't your fault." 

"Thank you, Jim. And, I _am_ sorry." 

"I know. By the way; how are you feeling?" 

"Me?" Questioned Blair." 

"Yeah. You seem a lot looser than you were this morning. A little more relaxed. Not so tense." 

"Come to think of it, I am. Guess hitting you was the answer to all my problems." 

"Just don't make a habit of it. Okay?" 

"Sure." 

"I'll take that soda now." 

"Sure thing. Anything else?" 

"No." 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks." 

"No problem. Just this once, though." 

"Sure." 

**END**

* * *

End Just Let It Go by blairbear: purple.1@verizon.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
